Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der elfte Teil
Das elfte Kapitel 11.1 Ein angenehmer Abstieg "Spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Brax plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Vor mehr als zwei Stunden hatten sich die Drei an den Abstieg gewagt und waren, trotz der Tatsache das es finsterste Nacht war, schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, weshalb sie sich jetzt eine kleine Pause gönnten. Tatsächlich ragte hinter ihnen der Bergipfel, auf dem Guaris nun seine Kräfte sammelte, schon wieder wie weit entfernt in den dunklen Himmel. Aber nun zurück zur Situation... "Allerdings!", entgegnete Sepp, der wusste, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte, "Es ist wesentlich wärmer geworden." "Ganz genau!", bestätigte dieser, "Schaut mal, hier liegt keine einzige Schneeflocke mehr!" "Das liegt daran, dass dieser Teil des Gebirges nicht von Schattenflügels Magie betroffen war.", erklärte James, "Hier ist alles so, wie es um diese Jahreszeit sein sollte." "Das hat Guaris also gemeint.", erkannten Sepp und Brax. "Dann sollte die Sache mit dem Abstieg wohl wirklich nicht so problematisch werden.", fand der Hutkopf enthusiastisch und sprang auf, "Sehen wir zu, dass wir so weit kommen wie möglich!" "Ja...", entgegnete Sepp nicht ganz so begeistert und gähnte einmal kräftig, "Aber zu einer Pause in der wir ordentlich Ausschlafen können sollten wir auch kommen. Und nach Möglichkeit bitte bald..." "Natürlich Mylord!", antwortete James anstelle von Brax und ignorierte seinen bösen Blick, "Doch Herr Brax hat nicht ganz unrecht, wenn er so schnell wie möglich weitergehen will. Darum würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns jetzt sofort ausruhen und gleich beim ersten Anzeichen des neuen Tages wieder auf den Weg machen. Seid Ihr damit Einverstanden, Herr Brax?" "Grmpf...", brummte der Hutkopf, "Das klingt vernünftig, also machen wir es so!" "Sehr schön!", freute sich der Hausdiener, "Was halten Sie davon Mylor...?" "Oh!", rief James überrascht aus, als er feststellte, dass der Junge schon eingeschlafen war, "Na dann sind weitere Worte überflüssig. Ich werde mich nun auch kurz ausruhen. Gute Nacht Herr Brax." Und damit deckte der Hausdiener Sepp noch rasch zu, bevor er sich gegen eine Felswand lehnte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss. Brax brummelte noch einen Gruß zurück; dann setzte er sich an Ort und Stelle hin und schlief auch ein. Noch vor den ersten Anzeichen des neuen Tages wurde Sepp schon von einem köstlichen Duft geweckt. Obwohl der Schlaf nur kurz war, fühlte sich der Junge wieder wie neugeboren und war voller Tatendrang. Zuerst einmal aber lief ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als er sah was für ein üppiges Frühstück James da aufgetischt hatte. Es gab Brot, Eier, Speck und und und... "Morgen James.", grüßte Sepp erstmal bevor er bewundernd meinte, "Mann, das duftet ja köstlich!" "Ebenfalls einen guten Morgen Mylord!", gab der Hausdiener gutgelaunt zurück, "Esst so viel ihr könnt, denn so schnell werden wir heute keine Pause mehr machen - dass habe ich mit Herr Brax so vereinbart." "Ganz genau!", bestätigte der Hutkopf, der als Frühaufsteher fast immer schon vor Sepp wach und nun bereits mitten im Essen war, "Darum mach dich mal ans Frühstück!" "Dir auch einen guten Morgen Brax.", meinte Sepp fröhlich und griff nun ebenfalls herzhaft zu. In der Zwischenzeit brach der Tag nun wirklich an und da sich über Nacht all die dichten Wolken verzogen hatten, wurden die Drei mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang belohnt. Fasziniert hielten James, Brax und Sepp inne und betrachteten dieses fast alltägliche Naturschauspiel andächtig. Seit dem Verlassen des Tals der Ruhe, also seit fast einem Monat, hatten sie die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen, weshalb es für sie nun etwas ganz besonderes war. (Die Zeit in der Wüste mit der Teufelssonne zählten sie aus gutem Grund mit dazu.) Sie genossen die sanften, warmen Strahlen auf ihrer Haut und den milden Wind, der sie umwehte, während die Sonne immer höher in den hellblauen und völlig wolkenlosen Himmel stieg. Auf einmal gab es für unsere Freunde kein Halten mehr! Rasch aßen sie zu Ende, packten alles ein und machten sich beschwingt auf den Weg um diesen schönen Tag vom ersten Moment an auszunutzen. Voller Motivation und guter Launge kämpften sie sich unzählige Höhenmeter nach unten und wurden nicht müde. Im Gegenteil: Alle, sogar Brax, waren richtig ausgelassen und wagten sogar das ein oder andere Abenteuer um schneller hinabzusteigen. Mal sprang James etliche Meter nach unten um dann seine Freunde aufzufangen und ein anderes Mal rutschten sie übermütig einen steilen Pfand entlang. Anfangs noch völlig unbemkert kehrte auch nach und nach die Vegetation zurück. Erst waren es nur ein paar Flechten und Moose, dann hier und da Gras und Sträucher, bis sich unsere Freunde inmitten einer saftigen Fläche voller Bäume, Büsche und Wiesen wiederfanden. Wie verzaubert gingen sie immer weiter und weiter um am Abend dann völlig erschöpft ihr Nachtlager in einem dichten, urigen Mischwald, genauer unter einer alten, großen Tanne, aufzuschlagen. "Was für ein Tag...", seuftze Sepp glücklich und verschlang hungrig sein Abendessen. "So was hätten wir viel öfter haben müssen!", meinte Brax fordernd, "Keine Croollons, keine dunklen Gänge, kein Gar nichts! Einfach mal ein schöner Tag mit seinen Freunden!" "Wie recht Ihr doch habt, Herr Brax...", meinte James. "Aber...", machte der Hutkopf dann schon wieder ernster, "Natürlich dürfen wir bei dem ganzen Spaß nicht vergessen, dass wir immer noch einen Auftrag haben!" "Das stimmt...", murmelte Sepp, "Wir müssen immer noch zusehen, dass wir den Vorsprung in Sachen Große Macht einhalten können. Und den Drachen sollen wir auch noch helfen, auch wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung haben was wir da groß tun können..." "Ihr kennt meine Meinung Mylord: Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!", wiederholte James unermüdlich, "Doch wir sollten uns die letzten Stunden dieses Tages nicht mit solchen sinistren Gedanken verderben! Ruhen wir uns lieber aus, damit wir bald das Gebirge verlassen können." Dagegen hatten weder Sepp noch Brax etwas einzuwenden, weshalb sie sich noch etwas entspannten, bevor sie sich gänzlich hinlegten. Der mittlerweile schon 46ste Reisetag begann vor allem für Brax mit einer äußerst angenehmen Überraschung: Als er und Sepp nämlich erwachten, mussten sie feststellen, dass ein dichter Nebel um sie herum waberte und allem einen zauberhaften Glanz verlieh. "Das... Das sieht ja aus wie in den Nebelwäldern!", rief der Hutkopf fasziniert aus und sah sich gedankenversunken um. Wie der Tau an all den Gräsern und Farnen glitzerte, das dichte Moos, welches vor allem an den alten Baumriesen hing und eben der dichte Nebel in deren Wipfeln... Ja fast genauso wie in den Nebelwäldern, seinem Zuhause... Ein Hauch von Trauer leuchtete kurz in den Augen des Hutkopfes auf, bevor ihn Sepp vorsichtig fragte: "Brax, ist alles in Ordnung?" "Was? Äh... Oh, ja...", stammelte dieser ertappt und konnte nicht mal richtig brummelig sein, "Ich hatte nur schon wieder Heimweh..." "Kann ich mir vorstellen...", meinte Sepp mitfühlend und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, "Vor allem hier, an so einem Ort..." Das laute Knurren von Sepp's Magen brachte die Beiden aber auf andere Gedanken. "Ein ordentliches Frühstück könnte ich mir aber jetzt auch gut vorstellen!", meinte der Junge scherzhaft um seinen Freund aufzumuntern. "Nicht nur du!", entgegnete Brax wieder besser gelaunt und suchte die Umgebung ab, "Aber wo steckt eigentlich James schon wieder?" Wie zur Antwort tauchte der Hausdiener nach und nach aus dem Nebel auf, einen prall gefüllten Leinensack in der rechten Hand haltend. "Oh Ihr seid schon wach Mylord und Herr Brax?", fragte James leicht überrascht, "Verzeiht mir, dass ich einfach so weggegangen bin. Ich dachte, dass ich noch genug Zeit hätte uns unser Frühstück hier zusammen zu sammeln." "Ach das macht doch nichts!", winkte der Junge ab. "Genau! Mach uns lieber einfach das Frühstück!", forderte der Hutkopf und James ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er hatte unzählige Beeren gesammelt die er nun in seinem Topf zu einem leckeren Mus (ebenfalls wie damals in den Nebelwäldern...) kochte. "Ich bin unterwegs auf einen großen Bach gestoßen.", wusste der Hausdiener während des Essens zu berichten, "Sein Wasser ist unvergänglich rein und schmeckt äußerst köstlich, doch das ist nicht das Beste an der Sache." Er machte eine kleine Pause um sowohl Sepp als auch Brax noch etwas vom warmen Mus in ihre Schalen zu füllen. "Ich habe nämlich einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen und konnte feststellen, dass wir schon im Morgengrauen des übernächsten Tages den Strand erreichen können, wenn wir seinem Verlauf folgen!", verkündete James fast feierlich. "Wirklich?!", entfuhr es seinen Freunden positiv überrascht. "Das wäre ja großartig!", meinte Sepp froh. "In der Tat!", bestätigte James freudig, "Allerdings werden wir uns enorm ranhalten müssen um dieses Pensum auch zu schaffen." "Das sollte die geringste Sorge sein.", brummte Brax motiviert, schlang den Rest seiner Mahlzeit runter und sprang auf seine Beinchen, "Von mir aus kann es sofort losgehen!" "Von mir aus ebenfalls!", meinte Sepp nicht minder begeistert. "Einen kleinen Moment müsst Ihr mir bitte schon noch geben, Mylord und Herr Brax!", bremste der Hausdiener etwas überrumpelt, "Ich muss doch noch Eure Schalen säubern und alles verpacken." Doch danach brachen die Drei frohen Mutes wieder auf. Schon bald hatten sie den besagten Bach, einen wirklich kunstvoll sich durch die ebenfalls malerische Berglandschaft schlängelden Wasserlauf, erreicht und folgten diesem. Zwar hatten sie die kahlen Gipfel schon längst hinter sich lassen können, aber auch hier wurden sie stetig daran erinnert, dass sie sich noch im Hochgebirge befanden. Trotzdem war der Abstieg bei weitem nicht so gefährlich und die Aussicht um ein vielfaches schöner als es beim Aufstieg der Fall war. Aus diesem Grund wurde dieser Teil ihrer Reise endlich mal wieder mehr zu einem angenehmen Spaziergang als zu einem abenteuerlichen Ausflug. Gegen Mittag hatte sich auch der Nebel wieder gänzlich aufgelöst und gab den Blick frei auf einen riesigen Berghang voller Wiesen und Wälder gepaart mit einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Eine sanfte Brise umwehte die Drei und sorgte dafür, dass sie nichts ins Schwitzen kamen, wenn sie gerade einen etwas steileren Teil hinabstiegen. Nebenbei kamen sie auch zu dem Entschluss, dass es vor allem hier den Feen leicht fallen sollte eine Siedlung zu Gründen. So ging das den ganzen Tag weiter und erst gegen Abend ließen sich James, Sepp und Brax völlig erschöpft aber glücklich an Ort und Stelle neben dem Bach nieder. Mit der Wasserqualität hatte der Hausdiener nicht übertrieben, weshalb alle gierig das köstliche Nass schlürften. Und zum Abendessen gelang es James sogar einen prächtigen Fisch zu angeln, der nur wenig später über einem kleinen Feuer briet und einen verführerischen Duft verströmte. Satt und zufrieden legten sich unsere Freunde deshalb später nieder und schliefen nur allzu bald mit dem steten Rauschen des Baches im Hintergrund ein. '''11.2 Von Dingen die man eigentlich nicht sehen wollte... Am nächsten Morgen schien es so, als ob sich ein weiterer schöner Tag anbahnte. Blauer Himmel, milde Temperaturen, ein üppiges Frühstück und jede Menge gute Laune - alles wie in den Tagen zuvor. Und wirklich: Auch der weitere Weg war nicht mehr als eine gemütliche Wanderung durch die Berge. "Hach, wenn das nur ewig so weitergehen könnte...", dachte sich Sepp gegen Mittag im stillen, doch wie als Strafe wurde er eines besseren belehrt, denn plötzlich fiel der Weg steil ab und von einem Schritt auf den anderen wechselten sich die dichten Bergwelder und -wiesen mit einer etwas tristeren Felsenlandschaft ab. "Dies hier sind die südlichen Geröllfelder.", erklärte James seinen Freunden, "Das wir sie jetzt schon erreichen ist ein gutes Zeichen." "Inwiefern?", wollte Brax wissen. "Weil wir nun gut dreiviertel des Weges aus dem Gebirge geschafft haben!", freute sich der Hausdiener, "Was wiederum bedeutet, dass wir nach diesem Tagesmarsch wirklich den nächsten Sonnenaufgang schon am Strand erleben werden!" "Das nenne ich mal gute Neuigkeiten!", entfuhr es dem Hutkopf erstaunt, "Dann nichts wie los!" Und schon ging der Marsch weiter, aber nach nur kurzer Zeit ließ sie ein verdächtiges Geräusch innehalten. Zuerst konnten sie es nicht genau deuten, doch als sie weiter dem Bach folgten, mussten sie Feststellen, dass jemand einen Seitenarm gegraben und damit das Wasser umgeleitet hatte. Genauer gesagt führte der Seitenarm zu einem großen Steinwall aus dessen Innerem in regelmäßigen Abständen ein erleichtertes Seufzen drang. "Das sehen wir uns mal genauer an...", murmelte Sepp neugierig und wob um sich und seine Freunde eine Illusion, die sie transparent erschienen ließ. Im Notfall müssten sie so bloß reglos stehen bleiben um nicht gesehen zu werden - sofern man nicht genauer hinsah versteht sich. Vorsichtig näherten sich die Drei dem Steinwall und als sie nah genug waren, lugten sie verstohlen durch die Lücken... ...und erblickten gleich alle fünf Generäle der Croollon-Armee! Allerdings währte der Schreck nicht lange, als sie sahen was die Fünf da eigentlich trieben: Nämlich Faulenzen! Und jeder auf seine eigene Art. So lag General Schattenflügel mit geschlossenen Augen bäuchlings auf einem Stein und lies sich von einem Opferbauern massieren, wobei er ab und zu erleichert seufzte. Derweil döste General Maestro in einem Wasserbecken, welches von dem Seitenarm gespeist wurde, vor sich hin und ähnelte so wirklich sehr einer herumtreibenden Qualle. (Auch wenn man ihm das nicht sagen sollte...) General Heißluftbaron und General Schildzauberer leisteten ihm im Wasser Gesellschaft. Ersterer hatte die Luft aus seinen Heißluftballonen herausgelassen, weshalb sie schlaff hinter seinem Rücken auf dem Boden lagen, während er sich zurücklehnte und seine Dornenkugeln von zwei Opferbauern polieren lies. Schildzauberer dagegen hatte seine kitschige Robe ausgezogen und fein säuberlich neben dem Wasserbecken zusammengelegt. Darum "konnte" man nun einen Blick auf seinen grünen, ziemlich dürren Croollonkörper werfen. Seine lächerliche Kappe trug er allerdings immer noch auf dem Kopf, während er sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen eines Buches totschlug. General Zweitöter machten James, Sepp und Brax erst beim zweiten hinsehen aus. Immer noch mit dem Fluch der Sumpfschatten belegt - der ihn ja zu einem kaninchengroßen Kopf mit Ärmchen und Beinchen gemacht hat - wuselte er, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, hinter dem Wasserbecken umher und formte eifrig irgendwelche Figuren aus Lehm. "Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?!", empörte sich Sepp, als sie genug gesehen hatten, "Sitzen da rum und faulenzen!" "Glauben wohl, dass sie schon gewonnen haben!", murrte Brax, "Denen werden wir's zeigen!" "Ein guter Gedanke, Herr Brax!", meinte auch James sichtlich empört, "Diese Unachtsamkeit sollten wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen indem wir weitergehen." In diesem Moment klappte General Schildzauberer lautstark sein gelesenes Buch zu und erregte damit nochmal kurz die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei. "Fertig!", rief Schildzauberer aus und schon eilte ein weiterer Opferbauer heran um das Buch in Empfang zu nehmen und ihm ein anderes zu geben. "Grmpf...", brummelte da Heißluftbaron, als ob ein Stichwort gefallen wäre, "Manchmal kann ich die Gedankengänge von Meister Hans nicht nachvollziehen..." "Wie meinest du das?", fragte Schildzauberer, während er sein neues Buch aufschlug. "Na, dass er extra noch mal ganz zurück zum Tempel des Tals der Ruhe gegangen ist.", erklärte der erste General der Croollon-Armee verständnislos, "Und uns aber hierher beordert hat." "Mein lieber Heißluftbaron.", meldete sich da General Maestro zu Wort, "Meister Hans weiß schon was er tut, sonst wären wir jetzt nicht so weit, wie wir jetzt sind." "Das schon...", erwiederte dieser, "Aber wir haben immer noch kein einziges Schlüsselelement in unsere Gewalt bringen können und diese Kröten dagegen haben mittlerweile schon drei Stück davon!" "Nun grämet euch doch nicht Bruder.", sprach Schildzauberer aufmunternd, "Ihr und vor allem Schattenflügel wisst, dass im Gebirge ein gar mächt'ger Feind von seinen Fesseln befreiet worden ist!" "Uff!", machte da Schattenflügel auch gleich, er klang immer noch etwas erschöpft, doch man sah ihm an, dass er sich von der harten Schlacht mit Guaris schon ziemlich erholt hatte, "Da hat unser reimender Zauberling schon recht. Dieser Kerl könnte unseren ganzen Plan gefährden! Für's erste ist er zwar außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch nicht lange. Da ist es wirklich besser, wenn Meister Hans noch ein paar Informationen einholt, bevor wir die letzten Schritte zur Eroberung der Welt angehen." "Genau!", bekräftigte auch Maestro, "Wir können uns keine Patzer leisten! Umso besser ist es, dass wir so penibel wie möglich planen und so viel Wissen einholen wie wir können." "Und sobald Meister Hans die große Macht innehat, macht er jeden noch so starken Gegner platt!", fügte Schildzauberer hinzu. "Na gut..." Heißluftbaron gab sich geschlagen, "Dann trödeln wir hier noch etwas weiter herum... Bis wir uns endlich wieder aufmachen um die Nomomatrex zu suchen." "AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!", brüllte, oder eher, piepste da General Zweitöter zornig, "Es ist mir egal wie lange es dauert! Hauptsache Meister Hans erlangt die große Macht, nimmt diese Insel ein und hebt diesen lächerlichen Fluch auf!" Seine kleinen grünen Augen blitzten vor Wut, bevor er sich seinen Lehmfiguren zuwandte die nun eindeutig als Sepp, James und Brax auszumachen waren. "Und was am wichtigsten ist...", knurrte er, zückte seine Klauen und begann genüßlich eine Figur nach der anderen zu zerfetzen, "Er muss einen Weg finden, wie ich auch etwas von diesen drei Bastarden haben kann!" "Sterben sollen sie!", rief er und warf die Lehmklumpen um sich, sodass Schildzauberer sicherhaltshalber sein Buch zumachte, "Langsam und qualvoll und doch so schnell, dass dieser kleine Bengel nicht mal an einen Zauber denken kann!" "Und überlasst mir das Volk der Sumpfschatten!", forderte Zweitöter weiter, während er auf den Lehmhaufen herumsprang, "Für diese Schmach werden sie büßen! Ein Fluch werde ich ihnen sein, dass sie sogar noch nach ihrem grausamen Tod erschaudern mögen!" Der General tobte noch weiter, bis er plötzlich ausrutsche und ins Wasserbecken fiel. "Vorsicht!", rief da Maestro aus und hob seinen geschrumpften Bruder mit einem seiner Tentakel aus dem Wasser. "Gibt acht, kleiner Meereskönig!", scherzte Schattenflügel belustigt, "Sonst sind wir nur noch vier Generäle!" "Grmpf... Euch geb' ich einen Meereskönig...", brummelte Zweitöter bleidigt und wandte sich wieder dem Formen seiner Lehmhaufen zu, "Auch meine Zeit wird kommen! Wartet es nur ab!" Und so machten sich die Generäle wieder daran nichts zu tun, doch davon bekamen James, Brax und Sepp nichts mehr mit. Mit diebischer Freude stahlen sie sich erst langsam davon um dann, als sie sich vom Steinwall weit genug entfernt hatten, so schnell zu laufen wie sie konnten. Die Generäle der Croollon-Armee beim Faulenzen zu beobachten war zwar gewiss keine der Dinge, die einer der Drei mitbekommen wollte, aber gelohnt hat es sich doch: Endlich, so glaubten sie, war das Glück mal auf ihrer Seite! Hans war für unbestimmte Zeit, aber sicherlich für mindestens noch diesen Tag, unterwegs und alle fünf Generäle lagen nun wortwörtlich hinter ihnen und gingen müßig. Darum setzten sie alles daran vorwärts zu kommen und wirklich: Schon am frühen Nachtmittag wurde das Gelände wieder ebener und sie ließen die südlichen Geröllfelder hinter sich. Und gegen Abend konnte James seinen Freunden die frohe Botschaft verkünden, dass sie schon morgen früh am Strand sein werden! Sie hatten es geschaft: Endlich lagen sie ihn Führung! 11.3 Alles aus? "Guten Morgen Brax!", rief Sepp fröhlich am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages aus. "Bist du auch schon wach?", scherzte dieser ungewohnt ausgelassen, doch dies war ja auch ein besonderer Tag. Rasch sprang der Hutkopf auf die Beine und bediente sich am Frühstück, dass James schon angerichtet hatte. Genau genommen war es ja noch gar nicht Morgen, denn der Himmel war noch fast gänzlich blau-schwarz und voller funkelnder Sterne. Nur ganz im Osten wurde es allmälich heller, doch vom Morgengrauen konnte man wohl erst in gut einer Stunde sprechen. Trotzdem wollten weder Sepp, Brax noch James länger schlafen - dafür waren sie einfach zu aufgekratzt und -geregt. Heute, ja heute würden sie den Sonnenaufgang auf den großen Sandstränden erleben und ihren gewonnen Vorsprung gehörig ausbauen! Rasch packen sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg, denn ein Abstieg wartete noch auf sie, bevor sie wirklich am Strand waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Steilhängen und Gefällen die sie in den letzten Tagen bewältigen mussten war dieser Hügel, auf dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatten, trozt seiner Höhe von immer noch gut und gern fünf Metern, eine Kleinigkeit. Harte, trockene Gräser und eben auch schon reinweißer und pudrig feiner Sand knirschten unter ihren Füßen und je weiter sie den Hügeln hinunterstiegen umso spärlicher wurde die Vegetation. Dafür waren die großen Sandstrände auch bekannt und beliebt: Für ihren weichen, weißen Sand der, bis auf ein paar Palmen und große Felsen von einem Horizont zum anderen reichte - nur vom Meer und den Hügeln des Gebirges begrenzt. Doch das sahen unsere Freunde ja nun mit eigenen Augen: Auch wenn es noch Nacht war weitete sich ihr Blick bei diesem herrlichen Panorama und erkannten nebei auch, warum man von diesem Strand in der Mehrzahl sprach, denn hier und da ragten (schon beschriebene) hohe, graubraune Felsen hervor und teilten den Strand fast säuberlich in mehrere Abschnitte. "Die großen Sandstrände...", hauchte Sepp und genoss den Duft des Meeres, denn eine sanfte Brise zu ihnen hinauftrug, bevor er ein lautes "Endlich!" ausrief. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch da runter und das Meer der Küsse überqueren!", sprach euphorisch weiter, "Und das ohne, dass uns einer der Generäle oder gar Hans im Weg wäre." "Das ist ja schön und gut...", begann Brax viel nüchterner, "Aber hat einer von euch auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie wir dieses Meer der Küsse überhaupt überqueren können? Und warum hat dieses Meer so einen selten dummen Namen?" "Ganz einfach: Wir leihen uns eines von Fredericks Booten.", antwortete Sepp gelassen, "Er ist der Reeder der Grafschaft, hat aber neben seiner Werft dort eben auch hier eine Weitere erbaut in der er immer ein oder zwei kleine Boote lagert." "Das ist richtig.", bestätigte James, "Außerdem sind Mylord und ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es uns verzeihen wird, wenn wir zur Rettung unserer Heimat uns ungefragt eines seiner Boote ausleihen." "Ah ja...", machte der Hutkopf aufgeklärt, "Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass wir mit so einem kleinen Holzkahn das Meer befahren sollen?" "Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge Herr Brax.", versicherte der Hausdiener gelassen, "Das Meer der Küsse ist ein stilles und friedliches Meer und um gleich auf Eure zweite Frage zurückzukommen: Seinen Namen bekamm dieses Meer, weil die Menschen dort hinausfahren und ihre Heirat mit dem "Ja"-Wort und eben einem Kuss besiegeln. Hach... Da muss ich gleich an Hochgeborens Hochzeit mit der edlen Gräfin Thea denken..." "Bitte nicht jetzt!", unterbrach ihn Sepp sanft aber bestimmt und deutete nach vorne, "Wir sind nämlich gleich da!" "Da habt Ihr recht Mylord.", meinte James, dem man ansah, dass er diese Geschichte gerne erzählt hätte, "Das heben wir uns für die Zeit die wir für die Überfahrt brauchen auf." Und dann sprach keiner der Drei mehr etwas, denn sie machten soeben ihre ersten Schritte auf dem Strand. Mittlerweile war der rötliche Schimmer im Osten schon um einiges Stärker geworden und langsam verblassten die Sterne am immer Heller werdenen Himmel. Ihr erster Sonnenaufgang an den großen Sandstränden, dem süd-östlichestem Punkt der oberen Inselhäfte von Bosrebb... Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, weshalb ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl sie überkam. Fast wie im Traum schritten sie über den Strand, genossen die sanfte Brise, das Rauschen der Palmwedel und des Meeres und den Gedanken, dass Hans und seine üble Croollon-Armee vorerst weit, weit weg war... ...bis aufeinmal Brax stehen blieb, denn ein dunkler Gedanke drang aus den tiefen seines Kopfes an die Obefläche. "Haben wir da nicht eine Sache vergessen?", fragte er misstrausich, sah seine Freunde ernst an und wurde etwas deutlicher, "Will sagen: Haben wir da nicht noch jemanden vergessen?" "Wen meinst du?", erwiderte Sepp ahnungslos, bevor es ihm schlagartig einfiel. "Oh... Du meinst Ihn, nicht war?", stöhnte der Junge desillusioniert und auch James wusste bescheid. Brax spielte auf Kahn-a-Gon, dem berühmt-berüchtigten, gehörnten Drachen und bekanntesten aller Wächter an. Schon in den dämonischen Sümpfen kamen sie auf ihn zu sprechen, doch sie hatten den Gedanken daran verdrängt, sich eines Tages wirklich mit dieser Bestie herumschlagen zu müssen. Aber nun war seine Zuflucht, die Dracheninsel, nur noch einen Katzensprung entfernt, weshalb ernsthafte Lösungsvorschläge hermussten! "Das wir daran nicht schon früher gedacht haben, verdammt!", fluchte Sepp - jegliche Freude war dahin. "Aber, aber Mylord!", beruhigte James wesentlich gelassener, und bedeutete seinen Freunden, dass sie weitergehen sollten, "Wir Ihr wisst, spiele ich mich nicht gerne auf, weshalb ich Euch und Herr Brax nichts davon erzählen wollte, dass ich über dieses Problem schon seit den Sümpfen grüble." "Und bist du bei diesem Grübeln schon erfolgreich gewesen?", bohrte Brax ungeduldig und wie immer etwas ungehalten, wenn jemand hinter seinem Rücken etwas macht. "Durchaus!", bestätigte der Hausdiener optimistisch, "Da ich die Nomomatrex inzwischen nun ziemlich gut lesen kann, wurde mir etwas sehr wichtiges über den letzten Wächter offenbart." "Was da wäre?!", fragten Sepp und Brax äußerst neugierig und wieder voller Hoffnung, während sie auch Frederiks kleine Werft ausgemacht haben und zielstrebig darauf zusteuerten. "Nun, Kahn-a-Gon mag ein gefährlicher Gegner sein, doch man hat ihn mit einer verheerenden Schwachstelle versehen, die - so unglaublich es klingen mag - auch wir nutzen können!", verkündete James fröhlich, "Näheres erzähle ich Euch auf dem Weg dorthin. Jetzt sollten wir erst mal zusehen, dass wir uns ein schönes Boot für die Überfahrt aussuchen." "Alles klar!", riefen seine Freunde wieder völlig glücklich und rannten los. Zumindest wollten sie losrennen, als plötzlich eine sehr bekannte Stimme irgendwo unter dem Sand ganz laut "Zugriff!" rief. Sand wirbelte auf und ehe sich James, Brax und Sepp versahen, waren sie von acht Schwertschwingern umstellt. Doch das schlimmste kam erst noch, als sich vor ihnen Hans höchstpersönlich aus dem Sand schälte! "Aber...", stotterte Sepp los, doch ihm und seinen Freunden schnürte es die Kehle zu. "Warum ist er nicht im Tal der Ruhe?!", schoss es ihnen nur noch durch den Kopf, da machte Hans schon einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er grinste böse, ließ seine schwarze Magie in seiner rechten Hand pulsieren, bevor er damit nach Brax und Sepp griff, sodass sie augenblicklich, wie am Hals gepackt, in der Luft schwebten. "Hehehe! Seid ihr mir schon wieder auf den Leim gegangen, was?", spottete Hans amüsiert, "Erst meine Befreiung in den Sümpfen, dann euer erfolgloser Abhörversuch in meiner ersten Manufaktur, die "Führung" durch meine zweite Manufaktur und nun das hier - das muss euch doch langsam echt peinlich sein, oder? Hahaha!" Er wartete eine Reaktion seiner "Erzrivalen" gar nicht erst ab, sondern schickte mit seiner linken Hand eine Welle schwarzer Magie los, was zur Folge hatte, dass von überall her Croollons jeder Sorte auftauchten. Und nach einer Weile eben auch die Generäle... Schlagartig wurden den Dreien klar, dass sie auf eine so simple Finte reingefallen waren, aber es kam noch schlimmer... Denn als sich scheinbar alle gerufenen Croollons um ihren Meister gesammelt hatten - es mochten gut und gern mehr als 50 Stück sein - richtete dieser seine linke Hand fordernd zum Hausdiener. "Du hast da etwas, dass wir brauchen James.", begann er förmlich, "Astors Helm, Florés Schatz und Mimosas Harzschwert - die drei Schlüsselelemente, bitte!" Und als James, ganz fassungslos vor Entsetzten, zögerte, fügte Hans drohend hinzu. "Und komm' gar nicht auf den Gedanken irgendwelche Tricks anzuwenden - ansonsten habe ich dem Bürschchen und dem Lotusfuß schneller ihr Genick gebrochen als dir lieb ist!" "Ist ja schon gut!", rief James geschlagen, "Ihr habt gewonnen... Hier sind sie..." Wie betäubt griff der Hausdiener deshalb in den Rucksack und legte Hans ein Schlüsselelement nach dem anderen vor die Füße. "Hahaha! Sehr schön.", freute sich der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee, "Ich wusste doch, dass ich micht auf euch verlassen kann!" "Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sepp voller ohnmächtiger Wut, doch tief in seinem Inneren drängte sich eine schreckliche Ahnung hervor... "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Hans mit einem bösen Lächeln, welches auch auf all seine Mitstreiter übersprang, bevor er die Katze aus dem Sack lies, "Ihr solltet die Schlüsselelemente für uns suchen!" "W... Wa... was?!", stammelte der Junge fassungslos. "Du lügst!", schrie er verzweifelt, aber Brax hatte schon weitergedacht. "Nein Sepp, dass tut er nicht...", sprach der Hutkopf vernichtet, "Kapierst du es denn nicht? Wir waren nach Hans' Flucht so versessen darauf vor ihm alle Schlüsselelemente zu finden, dass wir völlig außer Acht gelassen haben, dass Hans über das gleiche - ja sogar über noch mehr wissen - verfügt wie wir. Er konnte fast jeden unserer Schritte vorhersehen um uns dann an einer geeigneten Stelle abzufangen!" "Ahahaha! Der Lotusfuß hat Recht!", bestätigte Hans triumphierend, "Es war ein Kinderspiel euch für diesen Zweck einzuspannen, ohne das ihr es gemerkt hättet. Uns Croollons wäre es nie vergönnt gewesen die Gunst einer der Wächter zu erlangen um so kampflos an ein Schlüsselelement zu gelangen, schließlich habt ihr die vergeblichen Mühen von Schildzauberer ja gesehen. Aber ihr... Angespornt durch meine Flucht und den Gedanken mir eins auszuwischen, habt brav eines nach dem anderen eingesammelt." "Nein!", keuchte Sepp, doch all seine Wut war verraucht und machte dem vernichtendem Gefühl der kompletten Niederlage Platz, "Du... du hast uns nur benutzt..." "So kann man es auch nennen, ja.", gab Hans unumwunden zu, "Aber nun brauche ich euch für meine weiteren Pläne nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten löste er seinen magischen Griff und ließ Sepp und Brax unsanft zu Boden plumsen, wo sie sofort von je einem Schwertschwinger gepackt wurden - doch das war ihnen egal; hatten sie doch gerade alles verloren... Mit gespieltem Mitleid sah Hans seine "Erzrivalen" an und meinte milde. "Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht töten, hehehe. Denn so wie ihr jetzt ausseht und vor allem wie ihr euch jetzt fühlt, wäre der Tod ja wohl mehr eine Erlösung, als eine Strafe." Nun lächelte er wieder schadenfroh. "Und macht euch keinen Kopf: Um den letzten Wächter kümmere ICH mich persönlich." "Fesselt sie und bindet sie dann an diese dicke Palme da vorne! Und packt mir die Schlüsselelemente gut ein.", befahl Hans seinen Croollons, die sofort gehorchten. Zufrieden sah er dabei zu, wie die Drei mit einem dicken, robustem Tau unschädlich gemacht wurden. Als sie dann an besagter Palme angebunden waren, bauten sich Hans und seine Mitstreiter noch mal vor ihnen auf und er zückte sein Schwert. "Ein paar Dinge solltet ihr aber auch noch wissen.", verkündete er feierlich, "Zum einen habe ich beschlossen, dass mein Schwert einen passenden Namen verdient und in anbetracht der Situation soll es von nun an 'Triumphator' heißen und nicht mehr irgendwo sondern in diesem wunderbaren Schwertgehänge auf seine Arbeit warten!" Auf dieses Stichwort reichte ihm ein Opferbauer ein wirklich schön gefertigtes Schwertgehänge aus Ziegenleder, welches sich Hans sofort anlegte. "Und dann solltet ihr noch wissen, dass wir dieses Spektakel hier nur für euch in kürzester Zeit insziniert haben - ihr dürft euch also geehrt fühlen.", erklärte Hans stolz, "Denn eigentlich sollte General Schattenflügel euch schon im Gebirge die Gegenstände abluchsen, doch als wir mehr über den dritten Wächter in Erfahrung brachten, entschieden wir uns um. An dieser Stelle möchte ich meinem General mein größtes Lob ausrichten, dass er diesen Kampf trotzdem ausgefechtet hat." Es war Hans vollkommen egal, dass seine Feinde stoisch zu Boden starrten und sich nicht die Bohne für das gerade gesprochene interessierten. Ihm war es nur wichtig, dass sie dabei waren, doch nun hatte er nichts mehr zu verkünden. "Also schön...", meinte er ein wenig wehmütig und wandte sich ab, "Ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege." Er klatschte laut in die Hände und rief: "Es ist soweit! Kommt raus Jungs!" Sofort hörte man hinter einem hohen Felsen das laute scharren vieler Krallen, die etwas mit sich zogen. Dann ertönte ein Platschen und nach einer Weile sah man einen ganzen Schwarm Wasserprofis, die an dicken Seilen etwas micht sich zogen. Nämlich ein riesiges Schiff! ...Obwohl die Bezeichnung 'Schiff' für diese eher überdimensionierte Nussschale nicht ganz passend war und sich jeder ehrbare Schiffsbauer die Haare bei diesem Anblick raufen würde... Aber da weder die Croollons noch unsere Freunde eine Ahnung vom Schiffsbau hatten, war dies eigentlich auch egal... Jedenfalls zogen die Wasserprofis dieses 'Schiff' nun zu Hans und seiner versammelten Armee, während darüber ebenfalls eine wahre Wolke aus Luftprofis sich daran machte einen mächtigen Schiffsmast in die Höhe zu hieven und das Segel, es zeigte das Wappen der Croollon-Armee, hissten. Kaum hatte es angelegt, stürmte auch schon eine Gruppe Opferbauern darauf zu, die den Anker ins Wasser ließ, während andere eine Laderampe ausfuhren, das Schiff zusätzlich festbanden, sich um das Segel kümmerten oder die Schlüsselelemente an Bord brachten. Mit vor Stolz gewölbter Brust und einem leuchten in den Augen sah Hans ihnen dabei zu. "Hach! Mein Schiff, die 'Nussschale'...", seufzte er, bevor er rief: "Alle Mann an Bord!" Schon setzte sich der Rest von Hans' versammelter Armee in Bewegung. Zuerst ging natürlich Hans persönlich an Bord und übernahm das Steuerruder, welches sich auf einer extra erhöhten Position am Heck der Nussschale befand. Dann waren die Generäle an der Reihe. Zweitöter und Schildzauberer gingen ebenfals auf das Schiff, während Heißluftbaron und Schattenflügel sich zu den Luftprofis und Maestro zu den Wasserprofis gesellten. Zu guter letzt marschierten die Croollon los und wer keine Platz mehr an Bord hatte, ließ sich entweder von einem Luftprofi tragen oder festbinden und hinterherziehen. Und schon hieß es: "Leinen los! Anker lichten! Und Segel setzen!" Da es aber momentan an "echtem" Wind mangelte (die vorhande, leichte Brise hätte nicht mal ein Papierboot vom Fleck bewegen können...) halfen General Schattenflügel, nicht umsont Elementarmagier, und eben die ganzen Wasserprofis ein wenig nach... Nicht lange und Hans' Schiff nahm auf diese Weise fahrt auf und unter den ohnmächtigen Blicken von James, Brax und Sepp segelte Hans samt der drei Schlüsselelemente dem Horizont nach Süden entgegen... 11.4 Eulmert, der Held! Lange noch starrten James, Brax und Sepp schweigend zu der Stelle am Horizont, an dem Hans' Schiff verschwunden ist. Es mochte gut eine Stunde her sein, seit sie von diesem in diese Falle gelockt wurden und mittlerweile ging die Sonne über den großen Sandstränden auf und ein strahlender Sommertag begann. Für die Drei war dies natürlich blanker Hohn, nach dieser Schmach; mussten sie doch erfahren, dass sie von anfang an nur Spielfiguren in Hans' Plänen waren. Wie eine bleierne Last legte sich auch eine andere, schreckliche Gewissheit auf ihr Gemüt... "Wir haben versagt...", murmelte Sepp voller trauer und sprach damit aus, was sie alle dachten. "Und was noch schlimmer ist: Wir haben alle, aber auch wirklich alle die wir auf unserer Reise trafen enttäuscht!", schluchzte er und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Wir haben ihnen Hoffnung gemacht, aber nun?", klagte der Junge weinend, "Nich mal uns selber konnten wir helfen... Wie sollen wir jetzt zu den Drachen gelangen oder gar Hans aufhalten? Schnüff..." "Es ist vorbei... Alles ist vorbei...", flüsterte er bevor er nur noch laut schluchzte un seiner Tränen freien Lauf lies. Weder James noch Brax konnten ihm helfen, ging es ihnen doch genauso. Rannten auch ihnen die Tränen dieser traurigen Gewissheit über die Wangen... "Wer wird denn so schnell aufgeben wollen?", fragte da urplötzlich eine vertraute Stimme, sodass alle Drei überrascht aufsahen und... ...Guaris erblickten! "Gu.. Guaris?!" Sepp brachte keinen vernünften Satz zustande. "Ihr seid hier?", fragte James, dem vor Überraschung nichts besseres mehr einfiel, während Brax kein Wort herausbrachte. Der Nebelgeist neigte den Kopf zum Gruß und meinte heiter: "Ja und in voller Lebensgröße!" "A... Aber woher wusstest du...?", stammelte Sepp verwirrt. "Und warum nicht früher?!", brummte Brax, der seine schlechte Laune wiedergefunden hat. "Nun eigentlich wusste ich von gar nichts.", gestand der ehemalige Wächter, "Ich war derade dabei meine Kräfte zu sammeln, als jemand ganz atemlos und aufgeregt zu mir kam und meinte, seine Freunde seien in großer Gefahr. Dann gab es für mich natürlich kein Halten mehr." "Jemand sagte, seine Freunde seien in Gefahr?", echoten die Drei und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag, "Eulmert!" "Oioio! Genau!", tönte da auch schon die glückliche Stimme des Helfersteinkauzes aus der Palme über ihnen, bevor er etwas ungeschickt vor ihren Füßen landete. "Ihr seid meine Freunde - ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Rülps!", versicherte er und den Dreien stiegen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, diesmal allerdings vor Rührung. "Dafür ist gleich Zeit...", meinte Guaris ernst, "Aber nun hauen wir euch erst mal heraus!" Er wandte sich zu Eulmert. "Hilfst du mir bitte?" "Na klar!", entgegnete der Kauz und lies einen lauten und langen Rülpser aus seinem Schnabel entweichen, der in den Augen sowie in der Nase schmerzte, aber auch die Seile spürbar angriff. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren sie so zerfressen, dass sich Sepp, James und Brax fast ohne Anstrengung befreien konnten und noch etwas ungläubig und verweint um sich blickte, da alles so schnell ging. "Er ist etwas ganz besonderes.", meinte Guaris anerkennend, bevor er sich in Nebel verwandelte, die verschlossenen Tore der Werft einfach öffnete und ein kleines aber feines Segelboot herausschweben ließ. "Dies sollte für die Überfahrt geeignet sein.", fand der Nebelgeist, während er wieder seine feste Form annahm. Doch unsere Freunde rührten sich nicht, Guaris sah die Trauer in ihren Augen und verstand sofort. "Ach so...", begann er mitfühlsam, "Ihr glaubt es wäre sinnlos jetzt noch weiterzumachen, da ihr alles verloren habt?" Stumm nickten sie, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung sahen wieder dieses kampfeslustigen Funklen in seinen Wolfsaugen. "Und was wäre, wenn ich euch sagen würde, dass immer noch nichts entschieden ist?", fragte er herausfordernd. "W... was?!", stammelten unsere Freunde überrascht. "Gewiss, Hans mag nun im Besitz von drei der vier Gegenstände sein und sich alsbald auch das Letzte aneignen...", sprach Guaris gedehnt um die Spannung zu steigern, "Doch das ist noch kein Garant dafür, dass er in der Lage sein wird auch die Nomomatrex zu erhalten." Als er die erstaunten Blicke der Drei sah, musste der Nebelgeist lächeln. "Ich war dabei als die Nomomatrex erschaffen wurde, schon vergessen?", erinnerte er mit gespielter Entrüstung, "Diese Macht ist zu stark, als das sie von einem einzigen Lebewesen allein aufgenommen werden kann. Dem damaligen Graf kostete es das Leben und auch Hans kann es unmöglich alleine schaffen." "Moment mal!", unterbrach ihn Brax aufgeregt, "Das würde ja wirklich heißen..." "Ja genau!", bestätigte der ehemalige Wächter, "Es gibt noch Hoffnung!" "Das ist ja unglaublich!", rief Sepp wieder frohen Mutes aus, "Wir können also den Drachen doch noch versuchen zu helfen, sogar ohne das Hans uns an der Nase herumführen könnte, da er ja gar nicht weiß, dass wir ihm folgen können. Und wenn wir Glück haben zerstört er sich vielleicht selber bei dem Versuch sich die Große Macht anzueignen." "Nun ich glaube Guaris wollte bei der Sache mit der Macht auf etwas anderes...", wollte James gerade erläutern als er sah wie der Nebelgeist fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, sodass der Hausdiener sofort verstummte. "Wir reden gleich alleine darüber...", hörte James diesen in seinem Kopf sprechen, bevor er sich wieder allen Dreien zuwandte. "Aber bevor ihr euch wieder ins Abenteuer stürzt, gibt es da, glaube ich, noch eine Sache zu erledigen.", sprach Guaris, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf Eulmert frei, der, erwarungsvoll guckend, im Sand saß. James, Sepp und Brax wussten, was der Nebelgeist von ihnen verlangte, weshalb sie sich etwas verlegen vor dem Helfersteinkauz aufstellten. "Also...", begann Sepp zögerlich und scharrte mit einem seiner Füße im Sand, "Ich glaube, dass wir dich um Verzeihung bitten müssen." "Ja genau...", stimmte auch Brax mit ein, "Wir waren so gemein zu dir, haben sogar mit voller Absicht dein Geheimnis erraten und dir unter die Nase (oder eher den Schnabel...) gerieben und waren sogar froh, dass du weg warst." "Und trotz all dem seid Ihr uns scheinbar nach einer Weile wieder gefolgt und habt sogar Hilfe geholt, als für uns alles aussichtslos schien.", beendete James und verbeugte sich, "Wir stehen tief und Eurer Schuld und wollen Dich deshalb fragen: Verzeihst Du uns unsere Gemeinheiten, die wir Dir an den Kopf geworfen haben?" Mit einer Mischung aus Spannung und Furcht sahen sie den Helfersteinkauz an, der erstmal den Kopf schief legte und nachdachte bevor er mit großen Augen meinte: "Rülps, na klar! Aber nur unter einer, rülps, Bedingung!" "Die da wäre?", wollten James, Brax und Sepp neugierig wissen. Nun war es Eulmert, der etwas verlegen wirkte. "Können wir wieder richtige Freunde sein, rülps?", fragte er zögerlich und fügte noch schnell hinzu - sodass genau genommen aus einer Bedingung zwei wurden: "Und darf ich euch nun, rülps, richtig Begleiten?" Erleichtert atmeten die Drei aus und Sepp antwortete für alle freundlich: "Mensch Eulmert! Natürlich!" Jetzt leuchteten die Augen von Eulmert vor Freude. "Wirklich?!", hauchte er überglücklich und brach in lauten Jubel aus, "Oioioioi! Ist das toll! Rülps! Ihr wollt wieder meine Freunde sein! Rülps, wie toll, rülps, wie schön!" Ein paar Mal umflog der Helfersteinkauz seine neuen, alten Freunde fröhlich, bevor weder vor ihnen im Sand landete und plötzlich ganz ungeduldig wurde. "Rülps, gehen wir bald los?", fragte er die Drei deshalb. "Na klar!", meinte Sepp wieder voller Enthusiasmus, "Wir müssen nur noch das Boot ins Wasser schieben!" "Oioioi!", rief da der Kauz, "Eulmert hilft mit!" "Dann mal los!", meinte da Brax und ging schon mal vor, während ihm die anderen folgten - bis auf James und Guaris. "Ist was James?", wollte der Hutkopf wissen. "Nun, James und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen.", antwortete der Nebelgeist anstelle des Hausdieners. "Das ist richtig.", bestätigte dieser, "Fangt schon mal ohne mich an. Um das Setzen der Segel kümmere ich mich dann, wenn ich hier fertig bin." "Wie du meinst.", brummte Brax und wandte sich wieder seinen anderen beiden Freunden zu die solange auf ihn gewartet hatten. "Warum hilft denn James nicht mit?", fragte Sepp verwundert. "Er muss noch was mit Guaris besprechen.", entgegnete der Hutkopf, "Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, geht es sicherlich um die Route für unsere weitere Reise. Wir wollen Hans ja nicht allzu früh wieder über den Weg laufen." Damit gab sich der Junge zufrieden, weshalb sie nun anfingen, dass Boot ins Wasser zu schieben. Allerdings täuschte sich Brax, denn kaum war er außer Hörweite brach es aus James heraus. "Habt Ihr vorhin wirklich auf diese alte Sage anspielen wollen, Herr Guaris?" "Ach, du meinst das alte Märchen, dass die Nomomatrex eine gute und eine böse Hälfte hat, und man nur eine davon erhalten kann?", riet der Nebelgeist und seine Stimme nahm wieder diesen verächtlichen Klang an, den sie immer hatte, wenn er über die große Macht sprach, "Vergiss das besser! An dieser Macht ist nichts gut!" Der ehemalige Wächter warf einen Blick nach hinten zu Brax, Eulmert und Sepp, die gerade das zu Wasser gelassene Segelboot mit einem Seil an einer Palme festtäuten und nun auf James warteten. "Wahr ist bloß, dass niemand allein die ganze Nomomatrex in sich aufnehmen kann.", erklärte er mit sanfterer Stimme, "Mehr kann und möchte ich dir auch nicht verraten und deine Freunde sollten hiervon lieber nichts erfahren. Es ist zu eurem eigenen Besten, wenn ihr vor der Zeit nicht mehr wisst als gut wäre." Guaris seufzte laut und wechselte das Thema. "Und nun solltet ihr aufbrechen.", entschied der Nebelgeist und fügte hinzu, "Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiterhelfen konnte, James." "Gewiss doch Herr Guaris.", erwiederte James dankbar, "Ich kann Euch nicht zwingen mehr zu sagen als ihr wollt, zumal ich auch damit etwas anfangen kann. Darum danke ich Euch dafür!" Er verneigte und verabschiedete sich vor dem ehemaligen Wächter, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte - die dem Nebelgeist ebenfalls einen Abschiedsgruß zuriefen - und begann das Segel zu hissen. "Können wir dann James?", fragte Sepp aufgeregt und schon mit den Händen am Knoten des Seiles. "Aber natürlich Mylord!", bestätigte James und Eulmert rief, "Leinen rülps!" Flink war der Knoten geöffnet und alle nahmen ihre Position in dem kleinen Boot ein. James stand am Steuerruder, während Sepp in die Hutkopfrüstung schlüpfte und das Rudern übernahm. Bloß Eulmert wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. "Oioioi? Rülps, was ist mit mir?", wollte der Kauz wissen. "Mach doch ein bisschen Wind, dass wir schneller vorankommen.", schlug Brax im Spaß vor. "Rülps noch mal, dass ist es!", rief Eulmert aus, sprang auf den Kopf von James, holte tief Luft und ließ einen kräftigen Rülpser nach dem anderen aus seinem Schnabel entweichen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich das Segel wirklich kräftig blähte und sie rasch an Fahrt aufnahmen. Etwas irritiert sahen sich James, Brax und Sepp an, sagten aber lieber nichts dazu. "Solange es hilft...", meinte Sepp bloß und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Rudern. "Einen Moment noch!" Laut hallte da die Stimme von Guaris, der am, mittlerweile schon ziemlich weit entfernten, Strand stand zu ihnen. Neugierig reckten die Vier die Köpfe um zu lauschen. "Eine Sache solltet ihr noch wissen.", begann er ernst, "Die Nomomatrex bringt nichts als Unglück! Ohne sie wären wir alle besser dran - sogar Hans. Denkt daran, denn eines Tages wird sich euch der Sinn meiner Worte erschließen. Bis dahin, lebt wohl, viel Glück und eine gute Reise!" Dann löste sich der Nebelgeist auf und schwebte rasend schnell wieder in Richtung des Gebirges und von dort wohl zu den Völkern die seine Hilfe benötigen. "Und weg ist er..", stellte der Junge fest, "Was er wohl damit meinte?" "Ach, wen interessiert das schon?", fragte Brax ungeduldig, "Er hat doch gesagt, das wir es noch nicht verstehen werden, also kümmern wir uns erstmal nicht darum, nicht wahr James?" "Wohl wahr!", entgegnete der Hausdiener, obwohl dieser etwas mehr mit den Worten des Nebelgeistes anfangen konnte. "Darum heißt es jetzt: Windmachen und losrudern!", rief James aus und er und seine Freund emachten sich an die Arbeit. Mit einem entschlossenem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nahmen sie wieder Fahrt auf... ...und endlich, endlich (!) hatten sie den Vorteil das Hans diesmal nicht ahnen konnte, dass er verfolgt wird... ' 11.5 Das Ende einer Legende' Derweil fühlte sich dieser wie ein Held! Er hatte seine Erzrivalen die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt während diese ihm dabei unwissentlich auch noch drei der vier Schlüsselelemente beschafft hatten. Und nun hatte er sie am morgen dieses Tages in eine wohldurchdachte Falle gelockt, unschädlich gemacht und war nun auf dem Weg sich den letzten Gegenstand selbst zu holen. Mit dem Ausdruck eines stolzen Kapitäns stand Hans darum auf seiner erhöhten Platform am Heck seiner 'Nussschale' und hielt mit dem Steuerruder den Kurs. Derweil sorgten General Schattenflügel und ettliche Wasserprofis für den nötigen Antrieb, während eine ganze Wolke aus Luftprofis um das Schiff herumschwebte. Der Anführer und Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee genoss derweil den milden Luftstrom der ihn umwehte, den strahlenden Sonnenschein am wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel, den unverwechselbaren Duft der hohen See, das sanfte Schaukeln des Schiffes, und auch das Geräusch von den zahlosen Croollons die ganz aufgeregt waren und wie wild durcheinander plapperten. Unter dem Holz auf dem er stand wusste er die drei Schlüsselelemente sicher in einer kleinen, gepolsterten Kammer verwahrt. Alles war perfekt! "Meister Hans!" Gerade kam General Heißluftbaron mit ein paar Luftprofis von seinem Erkundungsflug zurück. "Und?", fragte Hans erwartungsvoll, "Konntest du was herausfinden?" "Nur das die Dracheninsel nicht mehr weit weg ist - vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde von hier aus.", antwortete der General, "Doch wie in der Karte beschrieben ist sie von einem dichten Nebel umhüllt, sodass es unmöglich war die wirkliche Insel oder gar den Drachen selbst sehen zu können." "...Der Mantel aus Nebel umhüllt den letzten Hort...", zitierte Hans halblaut bevor er seinen ersten General eindringlich anssah, "Ihr seid doch hoffentlich nicht in den Nebel geflogen oder?" "Natürlich nicht, Meister Hans.", erwiederte Heißluftbaron hastig, "Ihr habt es mir verboten und daran haben sich alle gehalten." "Sehr gut.", meinte der Anführer der Croollon-Armee, "Dann dürfte uns Kahn-a-Gon auch noch nicht bemerkt haben." Er zog sein Schwert, den Triumphator, aus seiner Scheide und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in der Klinge bevor er die anderen Generäle zu sich rief. "Ich möchte nämlich, dass wir alle gemeinsam die Insel betreten.", erklärte er ihnen, führte einen imaginären Hieb mit dem Schwert aus und fügte aufgeregt hinzu, "Und vor allen Dingen möchte ich euch dabei haben, wenn ich meinen ersten wirklichen Kampf bestreite!" Zur gleichen Zeit kämpften sich James, Brax, Sepp und Eulmert auf ihrem kleinen Segelboot vorwärts um den Abstand zu Hans nicht noch größer zu machen, was ihnen nicht leicht fiel. Denn es fehlte immer noch einer kräftigen Brise, welche das Boot auch ohne ihre Hilfe vom Fleck bewegen würde. Sepp hatte so gut wie keine Erfahrung im Rudern und selbst in der Hutkopfrüstung taten ihm nach und nach die Arme weh. Auch Eulmert musste immer öfter eine Pause zwischen seinen Rülpsern einlegen, doch nach dem Verzehr einer seiner Schnecken war sein "Depot" meist wieder ausreichend aufgefüllt. Nur James war noch guter Dinge und natürlich mehr als bereit seinen Optimismus mit den anderen zu teilen. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen!", sprach er deshalb aufmunternd, "In wenigen Stunden haben wir die Dracheninsel erreicht und dort können wir unsere Kräfte für den Rest der Überfahrt sammeln." "Ich halt's aber nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde aus...", jammerte Sepp, der immer öfter im Rudern innehielt. "Und warum wollen wir überhaupt noch zur Dracheninsel?", wollte Brax wissen, "Bis wir dort sind hat sich Hans sowieso schon den letzten Gegenstand geschnappt. Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir hier einfach auf dem Boot rasten und zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich die untere Inselhälfte erreichen um zu den Drachen zu stoßen?" "Nicht wirklich Herr Brax.", erwiederte der Hausdiener höflich, "Dafür ist der Vorsprung von Hans einfach zu groß. Würden wir die Dracheninsel einfach umschiffen - was unbestreitbar unseren Abstand zu Hans verringern würde - liefen wir Gefahr gleichzeichtig mit ihm unser Ziel zu erreichen oder ihm gar noch auf hoher See über den Weg zu laufen." "Grmpf, das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können...", grummelte Brax, der wusste das James recht hatte, bevor er laut seufzte. "Gut, dann fahren wir eben weiter in Hans' Kielwasser..." "Falls wir das schaffen...", meinte Sepp, der wieder innehielt und seine schmerzenden Arme etwas dehnte. "Wenn Kahn-a-Gon Hans wenigstens ordentlich Feuer unter dem Hintern machen würde...", knurrte der Junge, seufzte aber daraufhin. "Aber was rede ich da... Wenn dieser Wächter wirklich so eine verhängnisvolle Schwäche hat, dass sogar wir sie ausnutzen können, dann kann Hans das alle mal... Argh! Langsam kann ich wirklich nicht mehr!" Nachdem sich Sepp nochmal die Arme rieb sah er James bittend an. "Haben wir nicht zufällig irgendeinen wundersamen Krafttrunk oder so was dabei?" "Nein, nicht direkt Mylord...", meinte dieser geheimnisvoll. "Aber ich kenne ein anderes und dabei erstaunlich einfacheres Mittel, dass Euch helfen wird durchzuhalten." Der Hausdiener holte tief Luft bevor er in einem seltsamen Rythmus weitersprach. "Lauscht einfach meinen Worten, Mylord, und rudert nach diesem Takt." Der Junge gehorchte und während James ihnen nun etwas über diese Schwachstelle von Kahn-a-Gon erzählte bemühte sich Sepp darum nach diesem Rythmus zu rudern. Tatsächlich verflog bald das Gefühl der Erschöpfung und der Junge stellte erstaunt fest, dass es ihm nun leichter fiel auch wieder mehr Kraft in die einzelnen Schläge zu legen. "Nicht zu fassen!", murmelte er überrascht und freudig, weil sie wieder an Fahrt aufnahmen. "James, du bist wirklich einzigartig!", meinte er deshalb anerkennend. "Allerdings!", pflichtete ihm Brax bei. "Oioioioi!", fiel Eulmert mit ein, "Du bist ein, rülps, See-Singer... Rülps, oder so..." Doch James nickte nur dankbar und erzählte weiter, ohne seinen Singsang zu unterbrechen, sodass die Vier sich wieder in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit daran machen konnten, sich Hans an die Fersen zu heften. Hans und seine Mannen mussten sich nicht mit solchen Problemen herumschlagen, weshalb sich vor ihnen, wie von General Heißluftbaron vorausgesagt, nach etwa einer halben Stunde eine dichte Nebelbank aufbaute. "Da wären wir also...", raunte Hans ehrfürchtig, doch gleich darauf bellte er einen Befehl nach dem anderen, denn nun musste es schnell gehen... "Heißluftbaron! Sorg dafür, dass die Luftprofis sich ganz dicht ums Schiff sammeln!" "Maestro! Mach die Hälfte der Wasserprofis von der 'Nussschale' los und sammeln mit ihnen die Nachzügler ein, während der Rest nur noch wenig Zug machen muss!" "Schattenflügel! Stell den Wind ein!" "Schildzauberer! Mach dich bereit für einen Angriff!" "Und Zweitöter... Nun... Genau! Sorg dafür, dass mir all meine Kämpfer ihre volle Aufmkersamkeit schenken!" Sofort machten sich alle Generäle daran ihren Befehl auszuführen. Einzig und allein Zweitöter schien nicht sonderlich von seiner Aufgabe begeistert; was sein Meister allerdings bemerkte. "Kopf hoch!", meinte er deshalb. "Nicht mehr lange und wir haben diese Insel unterjocht und dann werde ich die Macht haben diesen dämlichen Fluch aufzuheben." "Nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher Meister Hans!", gab der Genral zu und zückte seine nun winzigen Klauen. "Oh wie sehr ich mich danach sehne...", seuftze er, sprang von der Plattform und machte allen Croollons unwirsch klar, dass Hans ihnen etwas zu sagen hatte. "Verehrte Croollons!", begann dieser auch sogleich. "Vor uns liegt, in diesem dichten Nebel verborgen, die Dracheninsel! Heimat von Kahn-a-Gon, dem gefürchteten gehörnten Drachen und Wächter des letzten Gegenstandes." Die Croollons stießen ein furchtloses Gröhlen aus, um zu zeigen, was sie davon hielten, bevor Hans wieder um Ruhe bat. "Sobald wir nun in diesen Nebel eintauchen, dringen wir gleichzeitig auch in den Wahrnehmungsbereich des Drachen ein.", erläuterte er weiter. "Das wiederrum bedeutet für uns, dass wir von diesem Zeitpunkt an mit einem oder gleich mehreren Luftangriffen rechnen müssen, bevor wir überhaupt auch nur einen Fuß auf die Insel selbst setzten. Darum: Bleibt dicht zusammen, haltet die Augen offen und seid wachsam!" Die Worte ihres Anführers waren kaum verhallt, als sich auch schon der Bug in die Nebelwand bohrte und das Schiff bald gänzlich vom Nebel umhüllt wurde. Da Kahn-a-Gon ein durch machtvolle Magie geschaffenes Wesen war, stellte sich ein jeder Croollon darauf ein gleich die kraftvollen Ströme in diesem Nebel zu spüren. Doch trotzdem wirkte wirklich jeder, sogar Hans selbst, über alle Maßen überrascht als sie bemerkten um was für eine Art von Magie es sich da eigentlich handelte. Denn sie fühlte sich irgendwie ziemlich vertraut an... Jeder Croollon kannte sie, da diese Art von Magie sie überhaupt erst entstehen lies. Denn was sie da nun mit dem Nebel umwehte war ganz klar schwarze Magie! "Na das nenne ich mal wirklich eine Abwechslung!", meinte Hans, als er diese Erkenntnis verdaut hatte. "Man rechnet ja mit allem möglichen: Weiße Magie zum Beispiel oder eine seltsame Abart der Mentalmagie, aber das..." "Diese Erkenntis erstauned mich sehr, schließlich lebet doch hier ein Wächter.", fand Schildzauberer. "Das ein edler Krieger wie Mimosa zu solch dunklem Zauberwerk greift, erscheint mir nicht sehr ausgereift." "Und doch ist es das!", erwiederte Hans. "Laut der geläufigen Legende soll Mimosa die Macht des Gegenstandes selbst benutzt haben um diesen in Kahn-a-Gon zu verwandeln." Er holte mit seiner Hand aus und deutete auf den dunkler gewordenen Nebel. "Aber das stimmt so nicht!", mutmaßte der Anführer der Croollon-Armee überzeugt. "Denn wenn es so wäre würden wir hier die gleiche nicht einzuordnende Macht spüren, wie sie auch von den anderen drei Gegenständen ausginge, doch dafür sind diese Ströme hier viel zu dunkel und eindeutig... Hehehe! Mimosa, dieser schlaue Fuchs, hat sich von jemanden helfen lassen... Jemanden mit großer Macht." "Etwa einem zukünftigen Feind?", fragte Zweitöter begierig in der Aussicht nach seiner Rückverwandlung doch noch ein paar ordentliche Gegner zu haben. "Das kann man noch nicht sagen.", entgegnete Hans abwiegelnd und fügte hinzu. "Dies sollte uns momentan auch nicht interessieren, denn noch haben wir die die große Macht nicht. Noch nicht!" Das Geräusch kräftiger Flügelschläge lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, glühte eine Stelle im Nebel hell auf, um daraufhin als gleißender Feuerball von der Größe einer wohlgenährten Ziege auf das Schiff zuzurasen. Doch General Schildzauberer war schon auf dem Sprung und beschwörte, aufgrund der Eile ohne einen Zauberspruch, was ihn insgeheim sehr ärgerte, einen Schutzschild herauf an dem der Feuerball zerbarst ohne das Schiff zu erreichen. Die enstehenden Funken wurden von General Schattenflügel einfach weggeweht. Ein wütendes Knurren ertönte aus dem Nebel, bevor aus einer anderen Richtung ein weiterer Feuerball herausschoss, welcher allerdings wieder ohne viel Mühe abgewehrt wurde. Das Knurren wurde wütender und schon kam die nächste Attacke. Nach dem auch diese ihr Ziel nicht erreichen konnte, steigerte sich das Knurren in ein urweltliche Brüllen und aus den Feuerbällen wurde ein mächtiger Strahl aus Flammen. Minutenlang donnerte dieser auf den magischen Schild von Schildzauberer, sodass dieser sogar zu zerbrechen drohte, weshalb Schattenflügel eingriff und die Flammen mit einem kräftigen Eiswind zurückschlug. Dann war es für einen kurze Moment fast gänzlich still. Nur die Flügelschläge hallten durch den Nebel und zeigten den Croollons, dass sich ihr unsichtbarer Gegner neu positionierte. Wenig später kamen auch schon weitere Attacken. Diesmal setzte ihr Gegner auf Schnelligkeit und Unberechenbarkeit, da er in kurzen Abständen aus allen Richtungen Feuerbälle auf die 'Nussschale' regnen lies, doch jeder einzelne von ihnen zerbarst an dem Schutzschild oder wurde von Schattenflügel gekontert. Das Brüllen verwandelte sich darum in ein frustriertes Fauchen und nach weiteren Angriffen konnte man hören wie sich ihr Angreifer entfernte. "Er zieht sich zurück?!" Heißluftbaron klang sehr verwundert und Zweitöter knurrte: "So ein Feigling!" "Das kann man Kahn-a-Gon nicht zum Vorwurf machen.", meinte Hans mit gespieltem Verständnis. "Immerhin hatte er doch in den ganzen 500 Jahren bisher jedes Schiff, dass es wagte hier einzudringen, mit einem Schlag versenken können." "Ohohoho! Und nun kommen wir daher und schon macht der böse Drache einen Rückzieher!", lachte Maestro, bevor er ernster wurde. "Und was wird er nun tun, Meister Hans?" "Das was jeder Wächter schlußendlich tun muss: Seinen Gegenstand bewachen. Will heißen, er muss kämpfen und das wird er auch!", antwortete sein Meister voller Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. "Auf hoher See konnte er uns nichts anhaben, weshalb er nun auf seiner Insel auf uns warten wird." "Und was ist wenn er sich verstecket?", warf Schildzauberer ein. "Das wird er nicht!", wiedersprach Hans bestimmt. "Ihr alle wisst so gut wie ich, dass Kahn-a-Gon ein bösartiges Monster ist, welches alles und jeden angreift. Hehehe! Er wird mit offenen Augen in sein Verderben rennen! Uns soll's recht sein, doch nun Ruhe jetzt! Wir sind nämlich da..." Wie auf's Stichwort drang die 'Nussschale' gleich darauf aus dem dichten Nebel und gab den Blick auf eine kleine, tropisch anmutende Insel frei. Dies war die Insel des gehörnten Drachen! Von oben betrachtet sah sie wirklich wie gehörnt aus, da sich links und rechts von der nahezu kreisrunden Insel je eine dünne Landzunge ins Meer der Küsse ragte. Ein schmaler Strandstreifen, mit reinweißem Sand im übrigen, ging völlig nahtlos in ein dichtes Dickicht aus Palmen und Sträuchern über, welches einen tieferen Einblick verwährte. Nur im hintersten Teil der Insel sah man noch einen kleinen, felsigen Berg emporragen. Und obwohl hier rings um die Insel des gehörnten Drachen wieder strahlender Sonnenschein und ein blauer Himmel zu sehen war, konnte man trotzdem eine bedrückende und dunkle Aura spüren. Augenblicke später rammten sich auch schon die Krallen der ganzen Wasserprofis in den Sand und zogen das Schiff knirschend etwas ans Land. Sofort machten sich die Opferbauern daran, den Anker ins Wasser zu lassen, das Segel einzuholen und die Laderampe auszufahren. "Alle Mann von Bord!", befahl Hans und sah auch die Luft- und Wasserprofis an. "Und damit meine ich auch wirklich alle - wir müssen keinen zurücklassen um das Schiff zu bewachen, denn der Drache will ja uns!" Darum schritten, oder krochen, beziehungsweise flogen (ist ja auch egal...) die Croollons geschlossen, von Hans und den Generälen angeführt, voran und setzten so seit 500 Jahren als erste Lebewsen einen Fuß auf die Insel... Sie überquerten den schmalen Strand und drangen daraufhin in das Dickicht ein, wobei sie merkten, dass wenige Zentimeter üder dem Boden immer noch ein dunkler Nebel waberte, welcher der ganzen Szenerie einen noch düsteren Ausdruck verlieh. Und dann, als die Croollons weiter eindrangen, tat sich vor ihnen eine große, grasbewachsene Fläche auf. "Gut, dann geht es jetzt also los!", meinte Hans aufgeregt, ging etwas voraus und befahl seinen Kriegern. "Schattenflügel, Zweitöter, Heißluftbaron, Schildzauberer und Maestro! Stellt euch und die Truppe so auf, dass ihr einen etwaigen Angriff auf euch abwehren könnt! Ansonsten seht mir gut zu, denn nun schreibe ich Geschichte!" Damit schritt Hans siegessicher weiter in die Fläche hinein und baute sich auf. "Kahn-a-Gon!", rief er laut. "Ich fordere dich hiermit heraus!" "MICH HERAUFORDERN?!" ,grollte es da aus dem Palmendickicht vor ihm, während sich etwas beängstigend Großes auf den Anführer der Croollon-Armee zubewegte. "IHR NARREN HÄTTET FLIEHEN SOLLEN, ALS IHR NOCH DIE CHANCE DAZU HATTET! DOCH NUN HABT IHR ES GEWAGT MEINE INSEL ZU BETRETEN! GRRR! DEINE HERAUSFORDERUNG KANNST DU DIR SPAREN DU KLEINES WÜRMCHEN, DENN ICH WERDE JEDEN VON EUCH TÖTEN GANZ GLEICH WER VON EUCH FREIWILLIG GEGEN MICH KÄMPFEN MÖCHTE!" Das Grollen wurde lauter und dann brach Kahn-a-Gon, der alle im Weg stehende Pflanzen wie Streichhölzer knickte, heraus! Hans musste unweigerlich schlucken; aber nicht vor Angst sondern vor Aufregung! Vor ihm stand eines der am meisten gefürchtesten Lebewesen von Bosrebb: Kahn-a-Gon, der gehörnte Drache! Mit seinen zehn Metern Länge und seinen vier Metern Höhe ragte er wie ein Riese vor Hans auf und ließ diesen geradezu lächerlich klein wirken. Der Drache lief auf allen Vieren, wobei die kräftigen langen, Arme kaum dünner als dessen Beine waren, obwohl er sie auch noch zum Fliegen gebrauchte. Erstere endeten in Händen mit drei krallenbewehrten Fingern, während sich der verlängerte vierte Finger, der fast eineinhalb mal so lang war wie der Arm selber, dicht an dessen hintere Seite drückte und so die Flughaut, die sich dazwischen befand, fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Seine Beine wiesen gleich vier in noch größeren Krallen endende Zehen auf. Kahn-a-Gons Schuppen waren blau und wirkten schon dick, doch vom Hinterkopf bis zur Schwanzspitze verlief ein dunkelbrauner, knöcherner Panzer, der, laut Legende, jeder Waffe, egal ob Schwert oder Axt, wiederstand. Doch das beeindruckensde an ihm war wohl sein mächtiger Schädel, der auf seinem kräftigen, kurzen Hals saß. Dieser war äußerst massiv gebaut und maß gut und gern zwei Meter, wobei schon eineinhalb Meter an den schrecklichen Kiefer mit seinen zehn, bis zwanzig Zentimeter langen und gebogenen Zähnen entfielen! Über der Nase saß ein etwa zwangzig Zentimeter großes Horn und dahinter eines, das etwa nur halb so groß war. Aber die wirklich namensgebende Besonderheit waren die nach vorne gebogenen und fast zwei Meter langen Stierhörner, die seitlich aus seinem Hinterkopf wuchsen und ihm erst seinen allzubekannten Spitznamen einbrachten. Knapp davor glommen, mit einem weinroten Muster umspielt, seine roten, bösen Augen wie Kohlen und starrten finster auf Hans herab. "ZIEH DEIN SCHWERT TODGEWEIHTER!", brüllte der Drache hämisch. "UND STIRB DEN QUALVOLLSTEN TOD DEN DU DIR NUR VORSTELLEN KANNST!!!" Kahn-a-Gon stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes, urweltliches Brüllen aus, bevor er mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und außerordentlicher Schnelligkeit, trotz einer Tonne Lebendgewicht, auf den Anführer der Croollon-Armee zustürmte. Dieser zuckte bloß gelassen mit den Schultern, dachte gar nicht daran sein Schwert zu ziehen, es wäre ja sowieso sinnlos, und rannte seinerseits dem Drachen entgegen. Hans duckte sich wieselflink unter dem zuschnappenden Kiefer, versetzte Kahn-a-Gon einige schmerzhafte Hiebe an Kehle und Bauch, dort wo bei fast jedem Wesen die Haut am weichsten war und schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen wieder ins Freie. Der Wächter stieß einen lauten Schmerzenschrei aus, denn Hans war wesentlich kräftiger als es seine Statur vermuten ließ. Im Gegenzug beeindruckte dafür Kahn-a-Gon seinen Gegner mit geradezu beängstigender Flinkheit und Reaktionsschnelle. Denn kaum war Hans dem mächtigen Schwanzschlag seines Gegenübers ausgewichen, hatte sich der Drache auch schon umgewand und versucht ihn auf seine mörderischen Hörner zu spießen. Nur dank seines elastischen Körpers konnte der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee dem Angriff entgehen und erneut unter den Drachen schlüpfen um ihm ein paar Schläge zu verpassen. Genau in diesem Moment machte der Wächter allerdings einen Satz nach hinten, legte all seine Kraft in eine weitere Attacke mit seinen schrecklichen Hörnern und diesemal erwischte er den überrumpelten Hans mit seinem rechten Horn. Jedes normale Lebewesen wäre durch die Wucht des Angriffs aufgespießt und bis an das hinterste Ende des Hornes geschoben worden. Da Hans jedoch kein normales Lebewesen sondern ein Croollon war, wurde er, heil und unversehrt, einfach in hohem Bogen ins Dickicht geschleudert... ...nur um Augenblicke später wie ein Gummiball mit der gleichen Wucht wieder herauszubrechen und, mit dem Kopf voran, in die rechte Flanke des Drachen zu donnern. Es folgte ein weiterer Schmerzenschrei, doch troztdem stand Kahn-a-Gon immer noch fest auf allen Vieren und zeige keinerlei Anzeichen von Verletztheit, obwohl ihm dieser Schlag eigentlich die Rippen hätte brechen sollen. Stattdessen brüllte er erneut und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Über eine Stunde lang lieferten sich Hans und Kahn-a-Gon einen erbarmungslosen Schlagabtausch. Hans wurde viel öfter als ihm Lieb war von den wuchtigen Angriffen des Wächters herumgeschleudert, während dieser ettliche Hiebe einstecken musste und noch immer stand kein Sieger fest. Alle Beteiligten, außer dem Drachen selber, wussten, dass Hans eigentlich nur mit Kahn-a-Gon spielte, denn er hätte ihn schon gleich zu beginn erledigen können. Doch Hans wollte sich ja mit einem starken Gegner messen um endlich von all seinen Fähigkeiten, die sein Körper zu bieten hatte, gebrauch machen zu können. Dazu gehörte aber auch, dass Kahn-a-Gon in seinen gefährlichen und für die Meisten auch tödlichen Wutanfall verfiel. Die Tatsache, dass es dem Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee seit nun einer Stunde immer noch nicht gelungen war ihn so weit zu bringen, ließ die Hochachtung vor seinem Gegner wachsen. "Kein Wunder, dass er so gefürchtet ist!", schoss es Hans durch den Kopf. "Er steckt jeden Schlag einfach weg und greift darüber hinaus, trotz aller Bösartigkeit und Aggressivität, nur mit so viel Kraft wie nötig ist an. Und schwer zu reizen ist er dazu auch noch!" Der Anführer der Croollon-Armee war durch diesen Gedanken nur einen winzigen Moment lang unachtsam gewesen, doch genau diesen Moment erkannte Kahn-a-Gon sofort! Und der Drache nutzte ihn aus, indem er voran preschte und Hans mit seinem gewaltigen Kiefer packte, sodass nur noch seine Beine aus dem Maul ragten. Dann spannte er seine kräftigen Kiefermuskeln an um sein Opfer zu zermalmen, doch er biss auf Gummi! Egal wie viel Kraft der Wächter aufbrachte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, denn Hans' Körper hielt diesem immensen Druck einfach stand. Dafür lieferte Kahn-a-Gon seinem Feind jedoch eine willkommene Steilvorlage für dessen Vorhaben... Hans wusste sofort was er zu tun hatte und fackelte auch nicht lange. Er wartete eine der Pausen, welche der Drache zwischen seinen Bissen einlegte, ab. Und kaum, dass er im Inneren von Kahn-a-Gons Maul genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, stieß er mit seinem rechten Arm so kraftvoll wie möglich von Innen gegen den nächstliegenden Zahn, sodass dieser herausbrach. Flink griff er durch die entstandene Zahnlücke ins Freie, fing den Zahn, zog ihn zu sich rein und rammte ihn so tief er konnte in den weichen Gaumen des Wächters. Sofort stieß dieser ein ohrenbetäubendes, schmerzerfülltes Brüllen aus und riss sein Maul so weit auf, dass Hans bequem heruaspringen konnte. Und während der Drache, immer noch brüllend, seinen Kopf hin und her schwenkte um den Zahn herauszubekommen, baute sich der Anführer der Croollon-Armee vor ihm auf. "Was ist los?", spottete Hans. "Haben wir etwa Zahnschmerzen?" "GRRRR!!!" Ein bedrohliches und unheilvolles Grollen stieg aus der Kehle von Kahn-a-Gon hervor und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn. Hans hatte erreicht was er wollte: Kahn-a-Gon war wütend! Sogleich schwoll der Hals des Drachen mächtig an und aus seinen Nasenlöchern sowie dem Maul quoll dunkler Rauch zusammen mit einem schwefeligen Geruch hervor, bevor er einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl spie, der alles in seinem Weg versengte und so viel Wucht hatte, dass sich der Wächter mit seinen Klauen in den Boden grub um nicht nach hinten gedrückt zu werden. Geschickt wich Hans mit einem Sprung nach links aus, wusste er doch, dass Kahn-a-Gons Feuer mächtig genug war um auch ihn zu vernichten. Um seine Armee musste er sich derweil keine Sorgen machen, denn die Flammen prallten an Schildzauberers magischem Schild ab und auch Schattenflügel war bereit einzugriefen, falls es nötig war. Der Wächter wirbelte herum um den Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee mit einem weiteren Flammenstrahl zu attackieren, doch kaum das Hans gelandet, schleuderte er einen kleinen Blitz schwarzer Magie auf Kahn-a-Gon. Mit verheerender Wirkung, brach der Drache doch sofort zusammen, obwohl dieser Blitz gerade mal stark genug war um einen Spatzen zu betäuben. Zufrieden sah Hans zu, wie sich der Wächter mühsam wieder hochkämpfte. "Das ist dein Schwachpunkt Kahn-a-Gon!", sprach er herablassend, während er um den Wächter herumschritt und ihn immer und immer wieder mit weiteren Blitzen zu Boden schickte, als er aufstehen wollte. "Du bist hochempfindlich gegen jegliche Form von Magie! Egal von wem und egal wie schwach sie auch sein mag. Ha! Verwundert mich nicht, dass genau diese Stelle in der Nomomatrex besonders gut verschlüsselt wurde. Ansonsten wäre dein Ruf schneller ruiniert als du ihn überhaupt aufbauen hättest können. Genau darum bist du so aggressiv und böse: Um deine Schwäche zu verbergen! Ahahaha! Aber nun? Was willst du machen du großer, böser Drache? Zeig mir deinen Zornesausbruch! Gib alles, denn es wird das Letzte sein, was du in deinem Leben tun wirst!" Und damit ließ Hans den Drachen aufstehen. Von ohnmächtiger Wut über diese Erniedrigung erfüllt, brüllte der Wächter laut und wie von Sinnen, bevor er sich auf seine Hinterbeine stellte, seine Flügel ausbreitete und sich mit wenigen, kräftigen Flügelschlägen in die Lüfte erhob. Kaum in der Luft ließ es Kahn-a-Gon Feuer regnen! Einen Feuerball nach dem Anderen spie er auf den Anführer der Croollon-Armee und verwandelte damit die ganze Umgebung, außer dem Teil, den Schildzauberer schützte, in ein Meer der Flammen. Alles brannte und immer neuer Feuersbrünste, viel mächtiger als die Angriffe, welche auf die 'Nussschale' gerichtet waren, entfuhrem dem Maul des Drachen. Und endlich fühlte sich Hans richtig gefordert! In einer Flammenhölle zu kämpfen war auch für ihn anstrengend und nicht ungefährlich, zumal er es diesmal tunlichst vermeiden musste dem Drachen, der sich gelegentlich mit gezackten Klauen auf ihn stürzte, in eben jene zu fallen, denn er würde ihn sofort zu seinem Maul führen und einäschern. Da Kahn-a-Gon auch in der Luft ein beängstigend schneller Gegner war - durch seine Wut war er sogar noch schneller - bekam Hans einfach keine Gelegenheit zu einem Gegenschlag, was ihn berechtigterweise ein bisschen nervös machte. Hatte er sich verschätzt? Hätte er den Drachen gleich zu beginn mit einem mächtigen, magischen Angriff vernichten sollen? War das schon das Aus für die Croollon-Armee? Nein! Hans wäre nicht Hans, wenn er nicht wüsste war er tat, denn dafür war er viel zu sehr Optimist. "Er will mir also keine Gelegenheit zum Angreifen geben?", ging es Hans deshalb durch den Kopf, während er sein Bestes gab nicht von den Flammen getroffen zu werden. Doch dann breitete sich ein böses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Dann muss ich mir eben eine schaffen! Nur schnell muss es gehen, sonst ist's vorbei mit mir!" Aber so etwas ist leider nur leicht gesagt (oder in diesem Falle gedacht), denn Hans hatte nur eine Chance und durfte trotzdem nicht mehr allzu lange warten, denn langsam zehrte die Hitze an seinen Kräften. Kahn-a-Gons Wutanfall war, wie in den Legenden und Geschichten beschrieben, fürchterlich und zumeist tödlich, doch der Anführer der Croollon-Armee hatte ein grobes Muster, nachdem der der Drache handelte, ausmachen können, was er nun ausnutzen wollte. Und der Wächter "enttäuschte" ihn auch nicht. Es war schon ziemlich knapp, aber zwischen all seinen Feuerangriffen wollte sich Kahn-a-Gon wieder auf Hans stürzen. Diese Attacke ging so schnell vonstatten, dass der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee nur einen Augenblick Zeit hatte auszuweichen, oder in diesem Fall seinen Gegenschlag vorzubereiten. Denn schon befand er sich in den Fängen des Drachen, wurde zum Maul geworfen aus dem schon das Glühen des Feuer leuchtete und sogleich herausschoss... ...herausschießen wollte, da Hans seinerseits nun einen mächtigen schwarzmagischen Blitz in den Rachen des Wächters schleuderte. Es war ein Rennen um Sekunden gewesen, das war Hans bewusst, denn er brauchte für so einen Angriff etwas mehr Zeit. Zeit, die ihm Kahn-a-Gon bei seiner Schnelligkeit fast nicht gegeben hatte. Nur in der Spanne die der Drache brauchte um sich auf seinen Widersacher zu stürzen und ihn zu seinem Maul zu führen war die Vorbereiten für diesen Angriff möglich gewesen. Und auch da war es ziemlich riskant, denn wenn Kahn-a-Gon nur ein bisschen schneller gewesen wäre, oder so einen Angriff erst später gerstartet hätte, sodass Hans' Reaktionsvermögen schon mehr unter der Hitze litt, wäre es mit dem Anführer der Croollon-Armee vorbei gewesen. Doch es hatte alles Funktioniert, weshalb es im Maul des Wächters einen kräftigen Knall gepaart mit einem widerlichen, gurgelden Geräusch und jede Menge Rauch gab. Hans fiel unbeschadet zu Boden und sah schadenfroh zum Wächter hinauf. Von seinem Wutanfall war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er flog, Rauchwolkten hinter sich herziehen, mit stark verbranntem Maul, torkelnd durch die Luft, verlor stetig an Höhe und würde wohl bald abstürzen. "Bald ist mir aber nicht genug!", dachte sich der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee und rief laut. "Bringen wir es zu Ende!" Er nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz auf den Rücken des Drachen, er nur noch schwach versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, ballte seine Hände zusammen und sammelte seine Magie in ihnen sodass sie von einem unheiligen, schwarz-rotem Licht eingehüllt würden. "Und jetzt runter mit dir!", befahl Hans und schlug dem Drachen ins Genick. Ein letztes, lautes und gequältes Brüllen entfuhr der Kehle von Kahn-a-Gon, bevor all seine Bewegungen erschlafften und er wie ein Stein zu Boden stürzte. Der Drache donnerte in die verkohlten Überreste des Waldes, sodass das Krachen und Knacken von verbranntem Holz und auch von Knochen zu hören war und wirbelte jede Menge Asche auf, welche die Sicht zunächst einschränkte. Derweil landete Hans auch diesmal sanft auf dem Boden und lächelte triumphierend. Er hatte gewonnen! Zwar sah er ziemlich angesengt aus, fühlte sich ungewohnt erschöpft und müde und hatte sich vor allem die Fußsohlen ordentlich verbrannt, aber der Anführer der Croollon-Armee war vor allem eines: Glücklich. Endlich hatte er einen richtigen Kampf erfolgreich bestreiten können und dies gab ihm das wunderbare Gefühl wirklich am Leben zu sein! Für einen kleinen Moment genoss er dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen und auch den eisigen Wind, den Schattenflügel seit Kahn-a-Gons Sturz entfacht hatte um die restlichen Brände zu löschen und die Asche weg zu wehen. Als dies geschehen war, bot sich den Croollons ein Bild des Jammers: Am Ende einer tiefen Furche aus aufgewühltem Erdreich lag Kahn-a-Gon tödlich verletzt da. Seine Hinterbeine waren komplett verdreht, die Flughaut zerfetzt und seine vierten Finger völlig zerstückelt, das verbrannte Maul lag auf der Seite und auch einer seiner mächtigen Stierhörner hing nur noch an einem Fetzen Haut. Trotzdem blutete der Wächter nicht, doch seine rasselnden und immer schwerer werdenden Atemzüge kündeten von seinem nahenden Tod. Langsam und mit all seinen Croollons hinter sich, schritt Hans zu Kahn-a-Gons Kopf, stemmte die Arme in seine Hüften und blickte zu dem Drachen herab. "Sieht so aus, als ob ich gewonnen hätte, altes Reptil!", meinte er schließlich herablassend. "Mag sein...", keuchte Kahn-a-Gon schwer und sah Hans an. Die Augen des Drachen glommen immer noch genauso zornig wie sonst auch. "Aber mein... Fluch soll dich... treffen!", schnaufte er und blanker Hass schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Verflucht sollst du sein! Für alle Zeiten sollst du leiden und Qualen erdulden, die selbst ich dir nicht zufügen könnte!" "Ach, hör doch auf mit dem Quatsch!", entgegnete Hans ungerührt. "Weißt du was ich von deinem Jahrmarktsfluch halte?!" Der oberste Befehlshaber der Croollon-Armee sammelte erneut seine magischen Kräfte in seiner rechten Hand, tat so als ob er etwas finge, dass er darauf langsam zerbröselte. Tatsächlich gab es ein knirschendes Geräusch und der Wächter musste es sich gefallen lassen, dass sein Gegner seinen Fluch symbolisch wie auch wirklich zunichte gemacht hatte. Und dann zog Hans den Triumphator. "Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder da hingehst, wo du auch hergekommen bist!", meinte er streng und trennte Kahn-a-Gon mit einem wuchtigen Schlag den Kopf von den Schultern. Die Croollons brachen in zustimmendes und triumphierendes Gröhlen aus und wollten ebenso wie die Generäle näherkommen um ihren Meister zu gratulieren, doch er hielt sie zurück. "Bleibt weg von ihm!", warnte Hans und trat selbst auch einen Schrit zurück. "Es ist noch nicht gänzlich vorbei!" Hans hatte kaum fertig gesprochen als auch wirklich etwas mit Kahn-a-Gons Körper geschah. Zunächst waberten nur hier und da ein paar schwarze Rauchschwaden heraus die aber schon bald an Intensität zunahmen. Die Haut begann Blasen zu bilden, platzte ab und legte die Muskeln und Eingeweide des Drachen frei, bis auch diese zusammen mit einem erbärmlichen Gestank nach Verwesung verfaulten. Vor den Augen der Croollon verweste der Wächter in Windeseile und alles in seiner näheren Umgebung teilte sein Schicksal. Selbst die letzten Pflanzenfasern, die den Brand überlebt haben, verätzten nun, wie von Säure übergossen, sodass rund um den Drachen nur noch das blanke, verkohlte Erdreich übrigblieg. Kahn-a-Gon selber löste sich derweil immer weiter auf bis vom ehemaligen so gefürchteten Wächter nur noch seine blanken Knochen zu sehen waren. Als dies geschehen war, verschwand auch die dunkle und bedrückende Aura die wie Blei auf der Insel lag, auch der Nebel löste sich auf und eine steife Brise kam auf. "Jetzt ist es vorbei!", stellte Hans klar und schritt das Sekelett ab, bis er fand was er suchte. Zwischen den Rückenwirbeln versteckt konnte er einen kleinen Buckler ausmachen, der das Wappen von Mimosas Familie, die Lilie die sich um ein Schwert rankt, trug. "Das ist Florés Schild!", hauchte der Schöpfer der Croollon-Armee freudig. "Das letzte Schlüsselelement! Wir haben es! Nun ist die große Macht nur noch einen Katzensprung entfernt!" Alle Croollons lächtelten zufrieden, wussten sie doch was das bedeutete: Die Weltherrschaft war zum Greifen nah! "Wollet ihr den Buckler nicht nehmen, Meister Hans?", fragte Schildzauberer vorsichtig, als dieser für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken schien. "Nein.", war die überraschende Antwort. "Diese Ehre überlasse ich dir, General Zweitöter. Wenn ich dir schon deine alte Form nicht so schnell wiedergeben kann, sollst du wenigsten anderweitig entlohnt werden." "Vielen Dank, Meister Hans!", piepste Zweitöter etwas verlegen und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude, bevor er auf das Skelett zuging, die nun morschen Knochen wenig zimperlich zerlegte und so, sich wie ein Schneekönig freuend, den Buckler an sich an. "Alle zurück zum Schiff!", befahl Hans daraufhin. "Machen wir uns daran die Nomomatrex zu erhalten! Doch zuvor wollen wir uns noch ein kleines Scharmützel gönnen. Das haben wir uns verdient und so viel Zeit muss sein!" Aber fürs erste verließen Hans und seine Mannen die Dracheninsel hochzufrieden und siegreich. Sie hatten das vierte und letzte Schlüsselelement gefunden und waren nun auf dem Weg zur großen Macht. Jetzt gab es fast nichts mehr was sie aufhalten konnte! Während sich die 'Nussschale' von der Insel des gehörnten Drachen entfernte, war das kleine Segelboot von James, Brax, Sepp und Eulmert gerade im Begriff diese zu erreichen. Und trotzdem bemerkte keiner den anderen, da die Croollons so segelten, dass die Insel zwischen den beiden Parteien lag. Zumal hielt Hans nun ein Nickerchen um seine Wunden zu heilen und Kräfte zu sammeln, während die Generäle sowie die normalen Croollons ganz ausgelassen die Fahrt auf hoher See genossen, ohne sich groß um ihre Umgebung zu kümmern. So kam es, dass ihre Erzrivalen weder von den Argusaugen der hoch fliegenden Luftprofis noch von dem Gespür der Generäle oder gar Hans entdeckt wurden. Doch auch so waren die Vier guter Dinge. Dank James' 'Seegesang' hatte Sepp bis jetzt durchalten können und der schlagartig aufkommende Wind hatte ihm eine willkommene Verschnaufspause gebracht, zumal unsere Freunde ebenfalls ziemlich ausgelassen waren. Sie wussten, dass für den Wächter oder das letzte Schlüsselelement jede Hilfe zu spät kam und hatten seit dem frühen Morgen; jetzt war es mitllerweile schon später Nachmittag; Zeit gehabt sich mit diesem Wissen abzufinden... "Gleich sind wir da.", verkündete James und begann das Segel herabzulassen, damit sie nicht mit zu viel Fahrt auf den Strand donnerten. "Dann können wir uns ein bisschen dort umsehen und dann eine Pause machen, bevor wir wieder in See stechen." "Wie lange wollen wir den Pause machen?", fragte Sepp erwartungsvoll. "Das hängt davon ab, wie lange Hans schon von hier fort ist Mylord.", antwortete der Hausdiener und deutete auf die verkohlten Überreste des Waldes. "Da Hans scheinbar noch seinen 'Spaß' mit Kahn-a-Gon hatte, sollte es nicht allzu schwer sein dies herauzufinden." Dann ertönte auch schon das Knirschen von Sand, als ihr Segelboot am Strand landete. Rasch gingen alle von Bord und zogen es gänzlich an Land, bevor Eulmert aufeinmal ganz aufgeregt vorausflog. "Was ist denn los Eulmert?", fragte Sepp verwirrt. "Oioioioi!", gackerte der Helfersteinkauz aufgekratzt. "Da sind Freunde auf der Insel! Ganz viele!" "Viele Freunde?", wiederholte der Junge, bevor der Schatten eines Vogels über ihn hinwegzog. "Ein Lämmergeier!", erkannte James. "Heißt das, dass uns eine ordentliche Sauerei erwartet?", fragte Brax etwas angeekelt. "Aber nein Herr Brax.", erwiederte der Hausdiener erstaunlicherweise etwas verwundert. "Lämmergeier ernähren sich fast ausschließlich von Knochen!" "Knochen sagst du...", murmelte der Hutkopf bevor er verstand. "Das geht doch gar nicht! So lange kann der Drache doch nicht tot sein!" "Am besten finden wir es einfach heraus.", meinte Sepp und versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen, während er losging. "Hier gibt es eh nichts mehr was uns gefährlich werden kann." Kaum, dass der Junge einen Fuß auf den verkohlten Boden machte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser noch ziemlich warm war. Auch seine Freunde bemerkten dies, doch alle wollten zuerst wissen was mit dem Drachen geschehen war, weshalb sie tiefer in die Reste des verbrannten Waldes eindrangen. Bis sie dann vor den sterblichen Überresten des einst so gefürchteten Wächters standen. Von seinem Skelett fehlten bereits einige Knochen, die Kleinen, welche die Lämmergeier im ganzen verschlingen konnten. Doch schon jetzt wurden die größeren von den Geiern gepackt und zum nahen Berg geflogen um sie dort auf dessen Felsen fallen zu lassen, damit sie zertrümmerten, weshalb absehbar war, dass wahrscheinlich binnen einer Woche von Kahn-a-Gon nicht mehr übrig bleiben wird als seine Furche in der er noch lag und der Fleck verätzte Erde um jene herum. Etwas beklommen war Sepp bei diesem Anblick schon zumute, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es dem Wächter kaum anders ergangen wäre, wenn sie Anstelle von Hans gegen ihn gekämpft hätten. Insgeheim war er deshalb soger erleichtert darüber, dass dieser ihnen diese Bürde abgenommen hatte - allerdings zu einem hohen Preis... "Lasst uns zurück zum Strand gehen und diesen ablaufen, vielleicht können wir ja sogar Hans' Schiff noch ausfindig machen.", schlug James nach einer Weile vor und riss den Jungen und Brax so aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja...", machte Sepp und löste seinen Blick von den sterblichen Überresten. "Gute Idee!", fand Brax, der sich schon wieder gefasst hatte. "So warm wie der Boden hier ist, kann er noch nicht allzu weit sein." Als sie Strand abliefen erwartete sie eine kleine Überraschung. Auf der anderen Seite der Insel angekommten konnten sie tatsächlich die 'Nussschale' sehen! Allerdings nicht als fernen Punkt am Horizont, sondern sogar noch ziemlich nah. Fast schon wieder zu nah! Unsere Freunde waren sogar noch in der Lage die einzelnen Croollons, die auf, oder über oder neben dem Schiff, standen, flogen oder schwommen auszumachen. "Na da werden wir eine lange Pause haben!", rief James aus. "So nah wie das Schiff noch ist, müssen wir mindestens eine, am besten aber zwei Stunden warten, bevor wir überhaupt daran denken wieder in See zu stechen." "Komisch aber, dass sie uns gar nicht bemerken.", fand Sepp und erschrak ein bisschen über seine eigenen Worte, klangen diese doch wie eine Herausforderung. Fast schon glaubte er, die 'Nussschale' würde jetzt wirklich wenden, doch stattdessen fuhr sie einfach weiter gen Süden, während sich die Sonne daran machte allmählich im Westen unterzugehen. "Glück gehabt!", zischte Brax, der Sepp solcherlei Ausrufe ja strikt verboten hatte. Dann ließ er sich auf den Sand plumsen und machte sich lang. "Wenn wir schon warten müssen, dann sollten wir uns wenigsten dabei entspannen.", erklärte der Hutkopf. "Ja das sollten wir!", stimmte James zu. "Ich mache Euch beiden, Herr Brax und Mylord, etwas zu essen und dann können wir uns ausruhen. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, setzten wir unsere Reise fort." Ehe Brax etwas dazu sagen konnte hob der Hausdiener nochmal an. "Ja wir können auch bei Nacht segeln, Herr Brax. Dem Wetter nach zu urteilen wird diese sternenklar und hell. Außerdem müsst Ihr und Mylord keinen Finger rühren, denn jetzt, da die dunkle Aura über der Insel fort ist reichen die Meereströmungen wieder bis hier her. Und diese trägt uns ganz bequem zu unteren Inselhäfte, sodass wir morgen Abend da sein werden." "Das hört sich gut an!", meinte der Junge und streckte sich. "Vor allem weil wir heute Nacht ruhig schlafen können." So wurde es auch gemacht. James reichte seinen Freunden allerlei zu Essen und als sie satt waren legten sie sich in den warmen Sand und genossen den Anblick auf das Meer. Gegen Abend stieß auch Eulmert wieder zu ihnen und da er reichlich Schnecken gefunden hatte, war er pappsatt und schlief bald ein, sodass die anderen ihre Ruhe hatten. Nach und nach wurde es dunkel und als die ersten Sterne am Himmel funkelten richteten sich die Drei wieder auf und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Segelboot. Eulmert, der immer noch tief und fest schlief, wurde kurzerhand von Sepp getragen. Sie stießen das Boot zu Wasser gingen an Bord und während James das Segel hisste, machten es sich der Junge und Brax bequem und schliefen bald ein. Lautlos und sanft erfasst die Strömung und ein lauer Wind das Boot und trugen es mit sich. Zur unteren Inselhälfte und so unweigerlich zur Nomomatrex... Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das zwölfte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das zehnte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik